


Another Chance

by alchemilla31



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemilla31/pseuds/alchemilla31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fragile side exists inside of  him and I don’t like it. Life is cruel and he shouldn't be weak. That was when I was unconsciously created by him. Bokushi's PoV to Oreshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for 266Q. English is not my first language, I am sorry for the mistakes.

_“I came here to protect you._

_I exist because of you._

_I did everything for you._

_You are the only_   _reason. Only you._

_._

_._

_I did everything, but I’m still not enough in your eyes._

_Don’t worry, I’ll completely disappear anyway.”_

_***_

 

He only recognizes basketball.

He is familiar with music, horse-riding, studying, and other skills. However, he only recognizes basketball. It always reminds him of his mother’s smile. Those rosy lips that always speak gentle words once told him that he was allowed to take a break from his duties and go play outside. The moment when that orange ball touched his fingers for the first time, he couldn’t help but smiling lightly. His mother’s ruby eyes softly stared at him, gently ordering her son to begin dribbling the ball. The sound of the ball hitting the ground made Seijuurou smile widened. He even was so enthusiastic when his mother asked him to throw the ball into the basket ring. He couldn't do it for the first time, but he was finally succeed when he tried again in his third times. His mother spontaneously clapped her hands, and the applause sounded so beautiful in his ears.

Basketball always means a freedom that his mother ever gave to him.

.

.

I still did not exist at that time, but I know about it.

Everyone didn't notice a single tear rolling on his right cheek when his mother passed away. But I did. He was only ten years old, it was really cruel for everyone to expect a numb feeling of him. His mother was his only smile and she was the only one who always gave a freedom in his hands even just for a little.

There is no one who can save him anymore. Not even basketball.

He was always silent. He never complained about everything, and yet he succeed for everything. His father always thought that he was a strong child, but ... there was me. I was always with him, I really know who he is. He is not that strong. A fragile side exists inside of him and I don’t like it. Life is cruel and he shouldn't be weak. That was when I was unconsciously created by him. I was existed by his desire to be able to do anything, to always grab his victory in every challenge.

 

“I don’t wanna obey Aka-chin’s words if I am stronger than Aka-chin.”

 

At that time, he knew about Kuroko Tetsuya’s worriness of Aomine Daiki. He even could not control the ace anymore. Aomine Daiki was not the only one who began to dislike basketball, but Akashi Seijuurou too. For the first time, the feeling of freedom in playing basketball that he always felt almost completely disappeared. Daiki surely didn’t wanna listen to him anymore in every practices. Atsushi also had declared that he would leave Seijuurou if his captain was weaker than him. Would Shintarou also leave Seijuurou if he was defeated by Atsushi? Besides, Seijuurou couldn't do a perfect shoot like the vice-captain. Shintarou is absolutely stronger than him in shooting and the basketball winning depends on the shoots.

Would Ryouta also turn into a perfect copy and get stronger? Would Ryouta also leave Seijuurou? That newbie even ever looked down upon Tetsuya when the phantom became his personal mentor because Tetsuya was really weak.

Seijuurou almost lost his soul for basketball. He was so afraid to be left behind.

And it made me angry.

He forgot his family rule. Winning is his breathe.

If they got stronger, he should be the strongest.

His fear was really ridiculous. I had no other way unless taking over him to defeat Atsushi, for giving a proof that Akashi Seijuurou was still a reliable captain. Everyone should not leave his side and he must be respected by everyone.

He strictly should be the winner, always the winner. Because he has worked harder than anyone else.

I still not believe Seijuurou to control himself, and yet he allowed me to do what I like. I made Akashi Seijuurou became completely a different person, even he was almost hated by everyone, including his teammates. However, he didn't try to do anything when I did those unwanted things. Did he agree with my idea? Atsushi was the proof that someone called friend is not exist. People always respect you when you are higher then them, and those people can’t become your friends. I always thought that his other teammates would do the same  thing. Daiki and Tetsuya were friends before, but because one of them was still weak, everything was over. Humans are always like that and I don’t want Seijuurou to get hurt.

So he does not have any friends, because of me. He would get hurt,  he only needs to become the strongest.

Still,  he doesn’t do anything to me. Just like his mother, he gives me a freedom.

I brought Teiko to the victory, and I’ve also made Rakuzan become the first champion in Inter-High. Here, I bring Rakuzan basketball club to the Winter Cup final.

Those Kagami and Tetsuya really surprise me. I don’t know what happened to me but they are freakingly annoying. That new Emperor Eye skill of Tetsuya is really unexpected. The victory should be on my hands, they should bow their heads to me just like before. Everything was fine and the situation was on my grip before. But why? What happens now? Kagami’s jump made me fall, they've embarrassed me in front of everyone. Even Eikichi almost hit my face because my skill was suddenly dropped. Chihiro even said that I only talk big about the winning. I know the teammates are really disappointed on me but I can’t control it. My vision is suddenly blurry. I feel this body is not mine anymore. Seijuurou is ...

... I am shaken.

No, I am afraid.

For the first time, I feel Seijuurou’s feeling when he was about to be defeated by Atsushi.

What am I afraid of now?

 

_“Hey, useless brother._

_You’re my victory side. If you fail, you’ll disappear.”_

 

Yes, I am afraid. I will just disappear. It’s been only two years, Seijuurou. Should I stop here?

Seijuurou ...

 

_“You’ve stayed too long.”_

... they will defeat us.

 

_“It’s not good.”_

I’ve failed, Seijuurou. I know you won’t give me a second chance to fix it.

 

_“I wanna play.”_

... this is what I did. I’ve done everything for you.

I am sorry.

 

“ _... let me play._

_You’ll completely disappear, anyway.”_

Play, Seijuurou. Get your victory and don’t repeat the mistake like I did before. I’ve stayed too long, I know you can do it by yourself. But Seijuurou does not answer anything, even though I know he can hear me. Then he just wakes up himself and takes control of him again.

He doesn’t need me anymore.

But I wonder there are some last words that he will say before I disappear.

 

.

.

.

I still wait ...

... but I think there are no last words for me.

.

.

.

 

For  the last time, I am sorry I've failed.


End file.
